The present invention relates to the field of transferable articles, i.e., to the technique of transferring onto a wall or other support medium ornamental, decorative, advertising and other such subjects or motifs.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method for preparing and arranging in position, by means of transfer, such transferable articles.
Already known are transferable articles and techniques for effecting transfer onto a wall or other surface, which, however, use paper or plastic sheets as a support medium for decorative, advertising and other such subjects.
WO-A-94/09983 discloses a flexible decorative sheet for use in surfacing an automobile body panel comprising a first removable carrier sheet, a clear coat, a tie coat, a color coat, an adhesive layer covered by a second removable sheet and designed to be applied to the panel.
EP A-0569921 discloses a self-adhesive decorative surface covering material comprising a removable casting substrate, an elastomeric film which may be back printed with a decorative design, and an adhesive layer for the applying of the article on a surface.
In the above documents the decoration is applied to the support (panel or wall) through an adhesive and is covered by a protective film, which is not removable and gives to the cover a xe2x80x9cScotch-tape effectxe2x80x9d because the decoration is on the back of a film and it is seen through the transparent protective film so the colors result altered.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new method for preparing transferable articles and transferring them onto any surface which may be used on an industrial level, using materials which can be easily found and are relatively low-cost, with a high degree of reliability in terms of results and with an above average performance.